


It Feels So Unreal

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night on the tour bus Adam starts thinking...it's just unfortunate that he does it rather loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels So Unreal

 

“Pinch me.”  
“What?”  
“Pinch me!”  
“Are we on stage with Queen again and I haven’t noticed?”  
“What?”  
“Why do you want me to pinch you?”  
“Because this isn’t real and it would be good to wake up at some point.”  
“Huh?”  
“This isn’t real.”  
“Dude!!! What are you talking about?”  
“You’re not real Kris!”  
“Um……okay?”  
“Don’t look at me like that!”  
“If I’m not real and you still didn’t win Idol then does that mean you lost to Gokey?”  
“Don’t even joke about it, and I’m being serious here.”  
“You’re obviously not.”  
“I am.”  
“Baby, if I’m not real than who just blew you?”  
“…..”  
“You’re talented but even you need a little help for that.”

Kris studied the man lying next to him. He’d rarely seen Adam look as uncomfortable before.  
   
“What is going on in that head of yours?”  
“I just…”  
“And if this were a dream why would you ever want to wake up from it?”  
“Because you can’t live in dreams.”  
“We both auditioned for American Idol, won, and fell in love at the same time. I think we’re the perfect example of how you can live in dreams.”  
“No, we’re living our dreams, not living in them. There’s a difference, trust me I’d know.”  
“Yeah yeah, you’re the wise experienced worldly big brother and I’m just the young innocent rube being guided.”  
“You just pointed out that you just gave me the best head I’ve ever had so are you sure you want to be making the familial references.”  
“The best ever?”

Kris quirked a smile in Adam’s direction before rolling onto his side to face him, but Adam didn’t move in return. Kris did see him role his eyes.

“Get over it Arkansas.”  
“Cute Lambert, real cute.”  
“Don’t you know it.”  
“Well I’m glad one of us thinks so.”

Adam rolled over so that he was looking at Kris.

“You think I’m cute and you know it.”

Kris smiled at Adam.

“You know I do.”

Adam closed the gap between them and gently kissed Kris.

“See, too good to be real.”  
“You’ve lost me again.”  
“You Kris.”  
“Me Kris what?”  
“You’re too good to be real.”  
“For the last time I’m not perfect.”  
“Which is what makes you even better.”  
“You make no sense sometimes.”  
“I make perfect sense. You’re freakishly talented, cute as a button, sweet, polite, you don’t judge people, you’ve got a wicked sense of humour, you’re Southern...”  
“You and your Southern boys!!”  
“Only you now”  
“You’d better believe it.”

This time it was Kris who initiated the kiss. Adam put the hand not squished into his pillow up to Kris’s head, moved it through his hair and pulled him closer. When they pulled apart Adam kept his hand cupping the side of Kris’s face.

“You’re far too good a person to be real and you’re mine.”  
“I am.”  
“I just can’t quite work out how I got this lucky.”  
“Apparently I’ve got low standards.”

Adam cuffed the back of Kris’s head gently and then rolled to lay flat again. 

“Oh look at that. I’m suddenly really tired.”

Kris quickly moved so that he was lying on top of Adam.

“Oh I see how it is. I do something nice for you and then you ignore me. We’ll just see about that!!”

He captured Adam’s lips in a kiss and then without warning started moving his hands up and down Adam’s sides tickling him. Adam couldn’t control the giggles coming from him. He also couldn’t stop them turning into full-blown laughter.

“Stop…stop…please…”

Adam could barely breathe through the laughter to get the words out.

“Oh god please stop.”

The voice coming from the next bunk stopped Adam and Kris cold.

“Matt?”

Kris looked at the closed curtain of his bunk in horror.

“It was one thing to block out the sound of Adam trying not to make any noise as he came, but the laughing is too much.”  
“It is 3 in the morning guys.”  
“Anoop!?!”

Kris’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. Adam’s hand was pressed to his mouth trying to keep his laughing from being heard.  
   
“I appreciate that Adam’s been having some sort of existential crises but you seem to have that fixed so can we just go back to sleep please?”  
“Thank you Anoop.”  
“Scott!!!??!!”  
“You weren’t exactly being quiet you know.”

Kris looked down at the man under him whose body was convulsing with silent laughter.  
   
“Umm…”  
   
“And that, my friends, is the sound of someone trying to come up with an excuse.”  
"GOKEY!????!!!”  
“Ah so Adam hasn’t lost his voice, the fans’ll be glad to know he’ll be able to go on with the show.”  
“I could have done his part.”  
“I don’t think Starlight could take that many riffs.”  
“You’re supposed to be on my side, we’re Manoop remember!?!”  
“I think they might have legitimately beaten us in the bromance scales dude.”  
“Is it a bromance if they’re actually sleeping together?”  
“Scott has a point there. We could still win.”

Kris was about to tell them all to shut up when Adam leaned up and kissed him again. As the conversation outside carried on Kris felt Adam’s hand on his crotch.

“Is this really the right time?”  
“This is the perfect time.”  
“How’d you figure that?”  
“They’re making enough noise that they won’t be able to hear us.”

Kris grinned as Adam quietly rolled them over so that he was on top. Smirking up at Kris he began to kiss his way down Kris’s body. Reaching the waistband of his jogging bottoms Adam stopped. Suddenly Adam’s mouth was next to Kris’s ear.

“Let’s see if you can be quieter than I was.”

Adam kissed Kris’s neck before heading back to his original destination. Kris fisted one hand in Adam’s hair and brought the other up to his mouth to keep as much noise in as possible.  
   
“Umm guys?”  
“Yes Matt.”  
“Is it me or have they gotten very quiet again?”  
“Is that humming?”  
   
Kris bucked as Adam started to hum around him. His hand fell away from his mouth and it joined his other in Adam’s hair. Adam looked up at Kris and Kris could see the smile there. He gasped.

“Adam!”

“So who’s up for a game of guitar hero?”  
“Great idea Scott.”  
“Who wants to bet that Danny loses?”  
“Just you wait 'Noop, I'll beat you all.”  
“I'll take that bet. How much?"  
"I'm not betting Matt!"  
"Chicken...hey should we wake Michael?”  
“Nah let him sleep.”  
“So Matt, how much do you want to make Manoop bigger than Kradam?”

 


End file.
